Hiraeth
by LimHaRin
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE]Chanbaek! School Life! Family! Friendship! Selalu menjadi orang yang berbeda disetiap situasi bukan lah hal yang mudah. Menyembunyikan jati dirinya dibalik seribu topeng yang telah ia siapkan setiap harinya. Tetapi, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Baekhyun telah melakukan hal ini selama bertahun – tahun. Ini adalah hal yang mudah, Iya kan?
1. Prologue

**HIRAETH**

Story By Hariin

Cast: Baekhyun / Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Other EXO's member / SMTOWN's member

Genre: Romance / Family / Friendship / School Life

Rated: M ( Just some chapters)

Half based on True Story and Half based on Imagination

* * *

Selalu menjadi orang yang berbeda disetiap situasi bukan lah hal yang mudah.

Menyembunyikan jati dirinya dibalik seribu topeng yang telah ia siapkan setiap harinya.

Tetapi, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Baekhyun telah melakukan hal ini selama bertahun – tahun.

Baekhyun tahu dia tidak bisa membodohi semua orang. Terkadang ada orang diluar jangkauannya yang tanpa baekhyun sadari memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Terkadang pemikiran itu membuatnya semakin takut dan ingin bersembunyi lebih dalam, tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah bersembunyi terlalu jauh didalam guanya.

* * *

"Ku harap suatu saat aku bisa keluar dan menjadi diriku sendiri-"

"Tentu saja kau bisa-"

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku-"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan kembali…"

"Siapa?"

"Mereka…"

* * *

"Baek, Hyung kembali"

"Selamat datang kembali Hyung, kenapa kembali lebih cepat?"

"Aku merindukanmu, dan memutuskan untuk pindah agar kita dapat pergi ke sekolah bersama – sama kembali"

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, kau Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, ini tentang Baekhyun"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi"

* * *

"Baek… kau baik – baik saja?"

"…..Tidak,"

"Apa?"

"Aku…. Tidak baik – baik saja"

* * *

"Kau hanya perlu lebih banyak waktu Baek, menyembuhkan luka batin memang lebih sulit daripada menyembuhkan luka fisik, semua itu perlu waktu-"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"-a..aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu, dirimu sendirilah yang harus melakukannya, t- tapi aku akan selalu berada disamping mu t-tentu saja, untuk memastikan bahwa… bahwa, kau tidak melalui ini sendiri, da…dan… astaga, apa sih yang aku bicarakan, baek-"

"Chan," Baekhyun menatap kedua matanya –

"-Y.. ya?"

"Terima Kasih" – lalu tersenyum sangat lebar, senyuman yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Disaat itu, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan selalu tersenyum seperti itu dengan matanya yang berbinar indah.

"B..Baek, kau sangat menggemaskan"

* * *

End Of Prologue

Aneh ya? Hehehehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**HIRAETH**

Story By Hariin

Cast: Baekhyun / Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Other EXO's member / SMTOWN's member

Genre: Romance / Family / Friendship / School Life

Rated: M ( Just some chapters)

Half based on True Story and Half based on Imagination

WARN: TOO MUCH DRAMA AND CRINGY THINGS LOL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XOXO High School adalah sekolah asrama khusus diperuntukkan untuk orang – orang yang telah diberi makan memakai sendok emas sejak kecil. Dalam arti lain, tidak sembarang orang dapat memasuki sekolah yang biayanya setinggi langit ini. Baekhyun, seorang pemuda berparas manis dan sedikit dibawah rata – rata untuk tinggi seorang laki – laki seumurannya adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah itu. Keluarga Baekhyun memang cukup terkenal di Asia. Kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang pebisnis dalam dunia kedokteran. Bahkan, sering kali orang tua Baekhyun muncul pada berita utama di Koran dan televise nasional. Tetapi, itu semua tidak membuat Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian disekolahnya. Ia hanya seorang murid biasa yang dikenal orang – orang disekitarnya karena kebaikan yang selalu ia lakukan. Itulah kenapa banyak orang yang menyukai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnnn, bisakah hyung meminjam tugasmu?" Itu adalah teman sekelas baekhyun yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Minho.

Baekhyun terkaget lalu menutup sebentar novel yang sedang ia baca, dan langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Terima Kasih Baek!" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kepada Minho yang melambaikan bukunya sambil berlari kearah mejanya yang berada dibelakang kelas, lalu kembali membuka novel yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, tetapi teman sebangkunya belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Baekhyun menghela napasnya sambil melirik Minho yang masih dengan cepat menyalin buku tugasnya dibelakang bersama teman sebangkunya Heechul, lalu melirik bangku disampingnya.

 _anak itu terlambat lagi_ pikirnya. Padahal ia sempat melihat teman sebangkunya itu berkeliaran pagi ini dikantin asrama.

Berusaha tidak peduli dengan teman sebangkunya (karena Baekhyun pikir itu memang menjadi rutinitas teman sebangkunya untuk terlambat 10 menit), Baekhyun segera merapihkan novel yang ia baca masuk kedalam tas dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya karena bertepatan itu, gurunya memasuki kelas.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun perkirakan, teman sebangkunya datang pada jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Tanpa tahu malu, orang itu masuk dan duduk dengan santainya disebelah baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas sambil mengunyah permen karet. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mempedulikan orang itu dan tetap memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

"Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun kearah gurunya yang memasang wajah kesal. "Ya, Ssaem?" dan memasang wajah seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan masih mengunyah permen karetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berakhir disuruh mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis. Keberuntungan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Park Chanyeol adalah, ia diberi anugrah yaitu kejeniusannya. Mempunyai IQ yang jauh diatas rata – rata membuatnya hanya perlu sekali menatap rumus dan sedikit penjelasannya untuk mengerti cara menggunakannya. Oleh karena itu, terkadang guru – gurunya maklum akan kenakalan dirinya karena Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu penyumbang piala – piala yang dipajang disekolahnya.

Jam istirahat telah tiba dan membuat semua orang segera keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin. Baekhyun terlalu malas pergi ke kantin. Lagipula, ia sudah sarapan tadi pagi dan ia masih merasa kenyang sekarang. Teman sebangkunya juga tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan bergerak ke kantin dan asik bermain dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun melihat Joy berjalan kearahnya dan meletakkan buku tugasnya diatas mejanya. "Baek~ maaf telat mengembalikannya, Donghae sangat lama menyalinnya.-"

"Tidak apa – apa" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Joy.

"Oh ya, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku yang mengembalikannya, aku meminjamnya dari Donghae yang meminjamnya dari Ten yang meminjamnya dari Amber yang meminjam-"

"Hei, kau berisik sekali, pergilah!" Chanyeol buka suara disebelahnya karena dia merasa terganggu oleh ocehan yang Joy lakukan. Baekhyun diam – diam berterima kasih kepada teman sebangkunya berkebalikan dengan raut wajah Joy yang menatap dengan kesal.

"Tentu Joy, Terima Kasih." Baekhyun sekali lagi tersenyum kearah Joy yang balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek oppa~ kau memang sangat baik~ tidak seperti orang yang duduk disebelahmu" Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

Joy baru saja akan beranjak pergi sebelum ia teringat sesuatu dan membuat Chanyeol lagi – lagi kesal karena perempuan itu kembali ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh iya! Baek Oppa~ bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu, membantu apa?" Baekhyun langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan _cheer leader_ dan aku tidak bisa piket hari ini. Bisakah kau menggantikanku? _Pleasee_ " Joy menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Joy yang langsung melompat pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chanyeol memperhatikan percakapan kedua orang itu dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun dengan mudahnya meng-iya-kan permintaan Joy. Padahal, Chanyeol yakin sekali Baekhyun sedikit merasa keberatan dengan permintaan Joy diliat dari senyumnya yang terpaksa dan bagaimana ia menghela napas kecil sambil membuka novelnya setelah Joy keluar dari kelas.

"Mengapa kau menerimanya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil kembali bermain dengan ponselnya yang sempat ia abaikan.

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol saat ia merasa Chanyeol berbicara kepadanya.

"Menerima apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan teringat percakapannya dengan Joy tadi.

"Oh itu, dia meminta bantuanku. Jadi, kenapa aku harus menolaknya?" Baekhyun mengidikkan bahunya kecil dan kembali menatap novel yang ia baca sebelum Chanyeol mengintrupsinya lagi.

"Dia tidak memerlukan bantuanmu, dia hanya malas.-" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan membuat Chanyeol melanjutkannya.

"-Semua orang tau Baek, _Cheer Leader_ dimulai jam 3 sore dan kelas kita selesai satu jam sebelumnya.-" Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya

"-Dan kulihat, kau merasa keberatan." Ujar Chanyeol masih menatap ponselnya. Melewatkan ekspresi kaget baekhyun yang muncul beberapa detik lalu kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan." Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan dan menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha memfokuskan dirinya kepada novel yang sedang ia baca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membereskan buku – bukunya dengan malas dan segera menenteng tasnya keluar dari kelas menyisakan orang – orang yang piket pada hari itu dan tas milik teman sebangkunya yang saat itu entah menghilang kemana, lalu melangkah menuju ruang guru untuk bertemu guru matematikanya.

"-…..Kau tidak seharusnya meminjamkan buku tugasmu kepada teman – temanmu." Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruang guru melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk didepan guru matematika mereka.

"Bahkan hampir setengah dari kelas kalian mendapat nilai yang sama dengan kesalahan yang sama pula. Apakah aku salah berspekulasi murid Byun?"

"T-Tidak ssaem," melihat muridnya tetap menunduk membuat guru matematika itu menghela napas lelah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Chanyeol! Kemari,-"

Chanyeol berjalan kearah guru matematikanya itu dan mengambil tempat disebelah Baekhyun

sambil melirik rambut berwarna coklat temannya itu.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin menerima alasan apapun lagi atas keterlambatanmu, Kau dan Baekhyun

akan kuberi tugas untuk mengerjakan soal – soal ini." Gurunya itu mengeluarkan beberapa halaman

yang berisi soal matematika dan memberikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masing – masing 2 lembar

penuh soal.

Sebenarnya ia ingin protes karena Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa soal itu sangat banyak. Tetapi Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat melihat Baekhyun menerima soal itu juga. Dan semakin bingung

saat Baekhyun langsung menerimanya, membungkuk sedikit kepada guru matematika mereka, dan

segera melesat pergi ke kelas mereka tanpa protes apapun.

Chanyeol yang masih diam didepan gurunya itu "Ssaem, bukannya harusnya teman – teman yang

menyalin pada Baekhyun yang diberikan pekerjaan tambahan?"

"Harusnya aku bertanya padamu Park, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa sesuatu terjadi

dikelas?" Chanyeol semakin bingung.

Melihat Chanyeol yang semakin bingung, Gurunya itu menambahkan "Sebenarnya, ssaem pernah

memberikan tugas – tugas seperti ini pada anak – anak yang menyalin pada Baekhyun, dan yang

terjadi adalah, anak – anak itu meminta Baekhyun untuk mengerjakannya saat diasrama. Jadi, ssaem pikir mungkin jika Baekhyun yang ssaem beri hukuman ia akan jera. Tapi kejadian ini terus menerus berulang. Apa ini terjadi pada mata pelajaran lain murid Park?" melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat apatis dengan kehidupan dikelasnya membuat guru itu menghela napas dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Saat berjalan melewati kelasnya, ia melirik sebentar kedalam melihat anak – anak yang piket + baekhyun masih membersihkan kelas. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan lanjut berjalan menuju asrama sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL!" Seseorang namja berkulit tan memanggilnya disaat ia membuka kunci kamarnya yang bernomor '61'. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Kau dari mana saja kkamjong?"

"Aku punya beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dirumah minggu ini" Kai menjawab sambil merangkul Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar miliknya. "Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Kau tau aku tidak masuk minggu ini jadi tentu saja aku ingin meminjam beberapa catatanmu"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya pelan, "Pertama, kau tahu aku tidak pernah menulis jadi jangan minta padaku. Kedua, aku tahu kau juga tidak pernah menulis –jadi berhenti bicara omong kosong–. Ketiga, apa yang terjadi?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan memasang muka 'benar juga'. Lalu mengehela napas pelan, "Sebenarnya orang tua ku mengetahui nilaiku saat semester lalu makanya aku disuruh pulang pagi ini" Kai menyengir dan segera pergi dari kamar Chanyeol untuk mencari mangsa lain yang bisa dipinjami catatan –sebenarnya ia sedang mencari contekan pr yang belum ia kerjakan– setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan hanya dibalas gelengen oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan barang – barang dari tasnya untuk memulai mengerjakan 'hukuman' Oke, itu bukan hukuman menurut Chanyeol karena Ia sangan menyukai pelajaran matematika. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat menemukan dua lembar kertas itu dimanapun. Ia berusaha mengingat – ingat dimana ia meletakkannya tapi tidak kunjung ditemukan. Ia menghela napas, mungkin ia akan mencoba menemui baekhyun saat makan malam nanti.

Kantin asrama pada malam hari sangat penuh oleh murid – murid yang ingin mengisi perutnya sebelum terjun ke alam mimpi. Chanyeol yang baru saja mengambil nampan makan malamnya segera berjalan menuju meja yang selalu dipakainya dengan sahabat – sahabatnya dan duduk disebelah salah satu sahabat lainnya yang berambut pirang (read: Oh Sehun) dan langsung terburu – buru memakan makanannya. Sehun sedang asik berbicara dengan Kris yang duduk didepannya sebelum mengernyit bingung menatap Chanyeol yang makan seperti sedang dikejar hantu. "Chanyeol….. kau baik?" Sehun menatap cara makan Chanyeol, dan menyesal karena seketika itu juga nafsu makannya turun sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh dan berantakan. Seluruh orang dimeja itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya tetapi Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat lalu menyimpan nampan makannya ke tempat pembuangan dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh arah kantin tanpa menyadari bahwa teman semejanya masih mengikuti gerak badannya kemanapun ia pergi.

Chanyeol sedang mencari namja kecil dengan rambut brunette yang menjadi teman sebangkunya diseluruh kantin dan pada akhirnya menemukan namja kecil itu sedang berjalan kembali kearah asrama dengan temannya yang seperti burung hantu 'begitulah chanyeol menyebutnya'. Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Chanyeol berteriak sehingga seluruh perhatian kantin mengarah padanya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berlari dan kembali meneriaki teman sebangkunya melewati orang – orang yang masih membawa nampan makanannya dan mengumpat kearah Chanyeol karena makanannya tersenggol oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menggumam maaf sebentar lalu lanjut mengejar Baekhyun.

"BAEK….!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Baek?" Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan berharap.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan masakanmu Kyung, ini sangat enak" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memakan kue buatan Kyungsoo yang ada ditangannya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berbeda satu lantai dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, dalam asrama XOXO High School, semua orang mendapat kamarnya masing – masing dengan kasur Queen size.

Kyungsoo terlampau senang lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari samping yang membuat baekhyun tersentak dan sedikit menjauh mendorong Kyungsoo secara pelan. Kyungsoo ikut tersentak dan menatap Baekhyun.

"M-Maaf Baek ak-"

"Tidak apa kyung," Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan canggung juga. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum-

"BAEK….!"

Baekhyun berputar dan menemukan teman sebangkunya dikelas melambaikan tangannya tersenyum idiot dan berlari kearahnya menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun menatap bingung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan menggesturkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk kembali duluan ke asrama.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun memberikan respon dengan menunggunya dipintu keluar kantin semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju Baekhyun dan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin saat sampai didepan namja mungil itu. "Baek…., aku ingin melihat…tugas yang …diberi oleh Kang Ssaem." Chanyeol berbicara disela – sela nafasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sedikit "Tentu, Ayo." Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang dipastikan menuju kamarnya.

"65? Ini kamarmu?" Chanyeol berdiri disebelah Baekhyun yang sedang membuka kunci kamarnya yang ternyata hanya berjarak satu kamar dari kamar miliknya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan meminta Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya. Aroma Stroberi dan madu seketika masuk kedalam penciuman Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, aroma kamar milik Baekhyun dapat membuatnya tenang.

Ia memperhatikan semua interior dikamar Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak dipenuhi oleh warna biru muda, putih, serta…..pink? _Oke, sebenarnya kamarnya terlihat bagus_ sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dikasur Baekhyun memperhatikannya memilih – milih kertas pada meja belajarnya untuk diberikan beberapa lembar kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar sambil memperhatikan kertas ditangannya. Belum sempat mengungkapkan terima kasih, ia menatap bingung kertas – kertas yang diberikan namja brunette itu. "Baek, sebenarnya aku hanya bermaksud meminjam soalnya saja, Soal milikku entah berada dimana.-" Tetapi saat ia berbalik, pintu dengan angka 65 itu sudah tertutup. Ia menghela napasnya pelan dan kembali kekamarnya yang berjarak satu kamar dari milik Baekhyun membawa kertas yang berisi soal dan jawaban milik Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun baru saja memberikan dirinya jawaban soal itu secara cuma – cuma kepadanya. 'Cepat juga ia mengerjakan tugasnya' pikir Chanyeol.

Masuk kedalam kamarnya, Chanyeol merasakan aura yang berbeda dengan kamar Baekhyun. Kamarnya diisi oleh interior putih – abu – hitam dengan aroma Vanilla dan apel. Aroma yang juga menenangkan tetapi entahlah, ia merasa berbeda.

Pada malam itu, Chanyeol mengerjakan soal – soal itu _Tanpa melihat milik Baekhyun tentunya, ia pintar oke?_ dan akhirnya selesai pada jam 10 malam. Tersenyum puas, ia segera membaringkan dirinya dikasur empuk miliknya untuk mengantarnya kealam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuat keributan dipagi hari adalah salah satu rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan oleh meja yang diisi oleh 6 orang yang terdiri dari Kris, Sehun, Kai, Tao, Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya pagi ini. Mereka meributkan apakah ayam duluan atau telur duluan yang pertama muncul dimuka bumi. Memang tidak penting, tetapi itu menjadi rutinitas mereka untuk berdebat dipagi hari. Biasanya, argumen yang kalah lah yang akan membelikan mereka semua sarapan. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada mempertahankan prinsipnya bahwa ayam lah yang duluan ada. Saat ini, dua orang memilih ayam –Sehun & Tao – membuat pihak yang memilih telur bersorak menang. "Ini sangat tidak adil, kita harus menunggu Chanyeol untuk memutuskannya." Merasa keberuntungan ada dipihaknya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan memasuki kantin dengan tangannya yang diisi oleh setumpuk kertas dan sebuah tas yang sudah tersanggul dibahunya. "CHANYEOL! Ayam atau telur?" Sehun bertanya tanpa basa – basi terlebih dahulu. "Huh?... Ayam…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan asal. Tidak peduli ketika ketiga sahabatnya yang lain mengerang kesal karena jawaban miliknya.

"YEAH!" Sehun berteriak senang sedangkan Chanyeol sekali lagi sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia berniat mengembalikan kertas – kertas milik Baekhyun tadi pagi. Tetapi saat ia mengetok kamar milik namja kecil itu, ternyata Baekhyun berangkat lebih pagi dari dugaannya. _Padahal Chanyeol sudah bangun 30 menit lebih awal dari biasanya._

"Chanyeol…..-"

"-…..CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak…. Dasar naga" Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

"YA! Aku bahkan sudah memanggilmu lebih dari li-"

"-HEI AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!" Kris mengendus kesal ketika Chanyeol melengos pergi dari hadapannya menuju namja kecil berambut brunette yang semalam ia lihat ikut andil dalam 'drama' yang Chanyeol buat dikantin.

"Ada apa dengan alien dan baekhun itu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merangkul bahu kris.

"Maksudmu Baekhyun hyung?" Kai menimpali komentar Luhan.

"Yah, siapapun namanya…." Luhan kembali berbicara. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengidikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun duduk ditempat favorite mereka sambil memakan sarapannya pagi ini. Setelah mengambil sarapan miliknya ditambah dengan segelas susu, ia segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan meletakkannya bersebrangan dengan dimana Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang didepannya seketika tersenyum melihat ternyata itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan 'drama' semalam?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya pelan. "Drama apa? Aku tidak menonton drama semalam."

"Ck, maksudku kejadian disaat namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar itu membuaat aksi di kantin." Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku mendengarmu burung." Chanyeol mengambil duduk disebelah kyungsoo dan menaruh map bening disebelah nampan sarapan Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan dari namja pendek disebelahnya.

"Terima Kasih Baek," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu." Dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh, dan Baek! Sepertinya kau harus mengecek kembali nomor 12 dan 20 milikmu." _Pagi ini Chanyeol membuka lembar jawaban milik Baekhyun 'Aku hanya ingin membandingkan jawabanku' itu lah yang ia pikirkan sebelum melihat milik Baekhyun. 'Tentu saja ini berbeda dengan menyontek kan?'_

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya. Ia membuka lembar jawabannya dan melihat nomor – nomor yang disebut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan kesalahan yang ia perbuat segera pindah dan duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun dengan tugasnya.

"Ini seharusnya seperti ini, lalu dimasukkan ke rumus ini" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan lanjut mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. Melupakan Kyungsoo yang menatap kegiatan mereka berdua dengan tatapan penasaran.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol sendiri kembali ke bangku sahabat – sahabatnya setelah mengambil nampan untuk sarapan.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu sebuah jawaban. Akan tetapi hanya dibalas oleh tatapan polos milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak jadi. Sampai bertemu saat makan siang Baek." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat sebelum bersiap untuk pergi ke kelasnya dan lagi – lagi tidak mendapat teman sebangkunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekolah selesai Chanyeol menemukan dirinya berjalan bersama Baekhyun ke gedung asrama mereka setelah mendapat sedikit 'ceramah' oleh guru matematika mereka. Chanyeol biasanya akan kabur tetapi mengingat Baekhyun tidak mencoba menghindar sedikitpun membuat sedikit banyak membuat harga diri miliknya tercoreng apabila ia meninggalkan Baekyhun sendiri.

Merasa Baekhyun tidak akan berbicara apapun membuat namja berambut abu – abu itu bosan. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengenal orang yang telah menjadi teman sebangkunya selama dua bulan itu. Mengingat saat kelas satu ia hanya pernah mendengar nama Baekhyun beberapa kali dan setelah menjadi teman sebangkunya di kelas dua Baekhyun sangat sulit diajak berbicara. Dan dengan rasa bosan yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi pada akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Hei Baek…." Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

 _Oke, sekarang ia sudah mendapat perhatian namja yang lebih pendek itu. Lalu ia harus apa?_

"Berbicaralah, aku bosan." _Pasti Baekhyun akan berpikir ia aneh sekarang,ck._

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung kearah Chanyeol lalu mengedikkan bahunya sebelum berjalan dengan lebih cepat.

"Yak! Baekhyun!" _lihatkan? Sekarang harga dirinya benar-benar akan jatuh_

"Jangan mengabaikanku! Baek baek baek baek baek baek baek " Chanyeol berjalan tepat dibelakang Baekhyun - _bagaimanapun kaki miliknya lebih panjang, akan sangat mudah menyusul kaki milik Baekhyun-_ sambil terus menggumamkan namanya membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Diam." Sebelum memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya tepat didepan Chanyeol membuat namja yang lebih tinggi itu kaget.

 _Ck, kenapa sifatnya berubah terus, seperti sedang PMS saja._ Pikir Chanyeol sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Now I realize that writing is not my thingy :") Rasanya diotak tuh bagus, udah kepikiran alurnya kyk gimana, pas diketik kok malah boring banget yaa wkwkkwkwk, Btw lanjut gak nih? wkwkwkwk


End file.
